transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Scorn's Mind vs Kickback's Mind
<'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "Darkmount. Level -13. Now." <'Decepticon'> Laserbeak says, "!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Coming~" Darkmount - Atrium The interior of the fortress is a revolutionary design; after the original Darkmount was demolished in the cataclysmic final battle between Galvatron and the usurper Avatar, Shockwave had seventeen years in which to develop uniquely Decepticon architecture for the reconstruction. Consequently Darkmount is entirely without elevators, stairs, or for that matter contiguous floors. Designed by and for a flying species, such concessions as "connections between floors" are unnecessary at best and a tactical error at worst. Instead the center of the fortress is hollow, a vast hive-like space encircled by projecting structural members like the ribs of a whale balanced on its end. Decepticons fly up and down between the levels, landing on the ledges formed by the ribs which separate each floor from the next. Moving about in the fortress without the ability to fly would be something akin to scaling a cliff face. Contents: Spinister Laserbeak Scorn Kickback Pounce's Den Boomslang's Hangar Main Spacebridge Terminus Obvious exits: Simulator <99> leads to Darkmount - Simulator. Workshop <47> leads to Darkmount - Workshop. CMCC <112> leads to Darkmount - Master Control. Up <160> leads to Darkmount - Observation Deck. Out <80> leads to Darkmount - Landing Platform. Backfire has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "I think I would like to... observe this interrogation." Cyclonus has arrived. Thirteen levels below the ground floor, Darkmount's imposing but glorious image gives way to cold darkness and suffocating claustrophobia. It is here that Darkmount's dungeons and interrogation centers lie, with rows upon rows of cells to hold prisoners. But this is no ordinary cell, and Kickback is thus housed in a larger room. This is small comfort, however, as this cell contains a pair of upright surgical beds on an angle--one of which has Kickback strapped down--and a variety of medical instruments on a central table. The overhead lighting leaves some parts of the room dark and others harshly bright. Shockwave strides down the dungeon corridor, ignoring the cries, shouts, and occasional insult hurled by trapped prisoners. Autobots and traitors, every one of them. Upon reaching Kickback's cell, the heavy duty door rolls aside, letting Shockwave enter. "I see the Constructicons were able to put you back together again," Shockwave drones. "There was some concern you were going to expire before we had a chance to debrief you." Juggernaut has arrived. Backfire vanishes out of reality. Backfire has left. Galvatron has arrived. Spinister is already in the room when Shockwave arrives. Hairsplitter crosses to pass a requested datastick to the cycloptic commander, while Singe antigravs to get a better look at the Insecticon. "Honestly, I don't see the big deal in this mech...They seem much more poorly made than Scorn and the bee." Kickback is indeed back in one piece again, laying upon the aforementioned surgical table and kept anchored down by clamps and straps over his arms, legs, torso and even across his head to ensure no free movement is allowed. Even robot mode, it looks like his keepers weren't willing to trust that he might not somehow try to just gnaw through his restraints given half a chance. And just to be extra thorough, a guard and a technician were both assigned to watch him at all times. The guard standing near the back of the cell looking big and imposing and the technician scurrying back and forth from his 'patient' and the equipment hooked up to him. A lifesign monitor to the side drones on with a steady monotone *Beep beep beep* in the background. Both Decepticon troopers salute as Shockwave enters, and the Insecticon's optic visor flashes once as he becomes aware of the Commander's entrance, unable to move his head to look properly in his direction. "Debrief? Heh..." he coughs a bit, still taking to some of the rough 'repairs' he was given, his voice carrying that familiar echo effect of the first Insecticons, "...is -that- what you call this? And I thought it was being overly hospitable. Have you come to release me before the Master comes for me? Somehow I doubt it." Cyclonus is following behind Shockwave, and while Shockwave may have tolerated the prisoners' jeers, Cyclonus does not. Before entering the cell, Cyclonus grabs a guard by the neck, dragging him closer to his face, and icily commands, "Schedule floggings for all the prisoners on this level for *insolence.*" And with that he roughly shoves the guard back up against the wall. The guard can only stammer compliance before he radios in to his superior to relay the orders. Cyclonus steps into the cell with Shockwave, finding a nice shadow to lurk in, his menacing red optics standing out in the bleak darkness. Shockwave and Cyclonus were not alone in the frustrated, rampant cries of the prison. The lens-headed sneak, Laserbeak made his way as well, behind and above the Guardian of Cybertron. The vulture was responsible for a good number of these incarcerations, and felt a perverse joy in seeing their outrage. The prisoners throwing their own scrap at him wasn't exactly as fun, but to hear those boos, those threats... He paused in flight for a moment. It was more a sense of him doing his job properly than anything else that could ever be said. Validation at its finest. He slowly glides in after High Command, letting them have their entrance proper, before their own instrument of destruction appeared later. That part was satisfying as well, and all part of the interrogation aspect needed. Presence. Already he was pondering conceptual ways to pry information from the Insecticon. Torture was most likely out, but there were other aspects at which he could work. He perches off to the side of Kickback, his yellow eyes already locked onto him, analyzing him for...later. Galvatron arrives after Cyclonus has subdued the insolent and rendered the guards properly contrite, his heavy, rolling step ringing through the halls with the familiar sound of a tolling bell ringing the hanging hour. "Kickback. You know why you are here. Do you recognize me?" Galvatron asks, looming in the doorway. Honestly, a chance to interrogate one of the squid's homemade Insecticons /and/ help Shockwave? Oh how Scorn will be gloating to Buzzkill by the end of this. Too bad she isn't here, because it's the mantis who takes up her spot instead this time around, trailing along behind Shockwave and Cyclonus, hands neatly folded at her back and a casual smile hanging on her lips. She was tempted to bring the bee's offer of instruments of torture, but why bother when all one needs is their hands. Their very sharp hands. "Ah, but he's specialy because... well because he should honestly be dead." Scorn asides to Singe as she enters the interrogation room with the others, taking up a spot at one side of the bed and leering over the mech strapped down with a toothy grin. "Oh, poor thing. I'd hoped by now you'd realize that nasty squid isn't going to come for you. You saw the way he took off without even lifting a tentacle to help you." "The Master hasn't forgotten me!" Kickback proclaims, pushing feebly against his restraints, though he's kept securely in place, "He just has much to yet do! He can come for me anytime...he can retrieve me with ease. Your security means nothing to him. Nothing at all!" And then Galvatron's question silences the Insecticon for a moment, and he peers back at the Decepticon leader, optic visor shifting slightly. "Recognize you? No...no, I don't know you. Some of you I recognize...but not you. Though you look a bit...familiar. Like Megatron." Shockwave looks down, taking the datastick from Hairsplitter. Pressing it between his thumb and forefinger, he downloads the enterity of its contents: Kickback's actions and movements while in captivity up until now. Nothing unusual, it seems. Looking back up, Shockwave addresses the guard and technician behind the Insecticon. "That will be all, for now." That's their cue to leave. The A-listers are here and can take care of security and monitoring Kickback's vitals. "Your doubts are justified," he tells the Insecticon. But before explaining what's going to happen, Shockwave instead gestures towards the others with his hand. "I am unaware of how much knowledge you have since your demise at the hands of Starscream. Accordingly, introductions are in order." Shockwave's gesture implicates the Decepticon second in command. "Cyclonus: First Lieutenant of Galvatron. Scorn: Insecticon melee expert and, it would appear, at least partly responsible for your return. Juggernaut: Front line warrior. Lastly, I am certain you recognize Laserbeak and do not require an explanation of his specialties." The only reason Shockwave does not introduce the Decepticon warlord is that it would ruin Galvatron's question and whatever follow-up response he may have. Following in behind Scorn, the large Insecticon known as Juggernaut stomps along until they pull up short of the other commanding officers gathered in the room. His red beady optic'd gaze inspects the room, lingering on Kickback for more than a moment, before returning to his usual thousand yard stare. It'd be a stretch to say the two knew eachother, but one isn't an Insecticon without knowing the many exploits of Kickback, Shrapnel, or Bombshell. Whatever 'this' is, it feels unnatural. "Must you tease Scorn?" Juggernaut grumps, folding his arms over his chest. Kickback suddenly brightens up a bit at Shockwave's words, "Yes! I remember you, Shockwave! I remember Laserbeak. One of Soundwave's minions. Always skulking about, always learning, listening...almost as good as me." He rasps a bit of a laugh at that, but then falls silent and looks around the rest of the room, the first hints of uncertainty in his voice. "...but I don't know any of these others." He finally concedes after a moment. And then a pause, and he snaps his gaze back to Shockwave, "Demise at the hands of Starscream?" The flickering of his optic band would almost reflect a narrowed gaze back at the Cyclops, as if trying to read if he were lying or not. Spinister steps back into the shadows as Hairsplitter returns to his side. Singe is about to respond to Scorn when he stops himself abruptly, and instead follows Hairsplitter. With so many heavy hitters in the room, the DJD requested Spinister be repaired from his encounter with Jazz in time to be present. "Just so," Galvatron replies, gravely. Admittedly he does have about the same body pattern as Megatron, so it's not an unreasonable guess, but he likes to think there is a certain something in his manner which shines through. "Then you know the limits of my... mercy. My hatred for traitors is undimmed. You have transgressed, Insecticon, and your life is forfeit. But, so far as we know, you were the victim of treachery yourself. In light of this I'm giving you the opportunity to tell us all you know. All this..." Galvatron's glance takes in the other Decepticons and Kickback's dire surroundings, "...is to verify the truth of what you tell us. You cannot avoid the torture. You can, however, make it shorter, by answering Shockwave's questions as thoroughly and directly as you are able. If you are unable, I'm sure Shockwave can think of a way to... help. He is resourceful." Laserbeak considers the Insecticon's responses. So far they seemed proper for Kickback, whomever was using this form was saying the right things...except that last bit. Megatron. He takes a few extra moments to replay what he knew of the situation, of Starscream's gambit, of Astrotrain's burden. He was there of course, just to the side of where Starscream watched and waited for his chance to deliver a shot in the back... He raises his head at Kickback's words, that near-praise was contemptuous. The vulture swoops forward, landing on Kickback's sternum...he opens his mouth......and says in a croaking, malevolent tone. "I'm better. I survived." The bird paces up and down Kickback's body with solid metallic clicks, as if pacing. He gives a deferrential bow to Galvatron, letting the commander get in his wants first. However one does not get in the way of something that needs Galvcannoned without a bit of paranoia. Scorn simply rolls her optics at the poor Insecticon's delusion of rescue, standing back upright and allowing Shockwave to introduce them all and fill in the details to him. "A little more responsible, Commander. I'm sure if I wasn't there Carnivac would've simply eaten him on the spot." She muses to Shockwave with a light cant of her head in his direction and a sharp little smirk. It's true enough. Attentions shift a moment when Juggernaut speaks behind her however, antennas twitching and head turning to overlook him with a soft purse of lips. "Of course I must. When do I ever not?" Gaze shifts back to Kickback as Galvatron speaks, the femme lowering her voice some now, "It'd be smart to take that deal, dear. I do hate to see an Insecticon tortured.. and besides, you and the other two would be far better off with us than the Quintesson, I can assure you that." Optics shift nervously between Galvatron and Shockwave, their presence the only thing holding in another troublesome tirade from Juggernaut. His steely fingers grate as they scrape the inner part of his arm while crossed, even his teeth making a grinding sound. However, the Insecticon muscle manages to keep his tantrum under wraps.. for now. Leaning against the far wall, arms still crossed, Juggernaut only offers Scorn a nod in reply; then stays silent. Shockwave is tough to read, but of course he isn't lying. Stretching the truth a bit perhaps. He refrains completely from introducing Spinister or his Nebulon partners. They're here to be mysterious and frightening. Shockwave waits and listens patiently as Galvatron lays down the law about how little tolerance and mercy he has. Finally, once the Decepticon leader finishes, Shockwave states, "This will be the sequence of events, Kickback: you will answer my questions and those of my colleagues. Failure to do so will result in physical pain. Continued failure will result in lobotomy to extract the data manually." Is that possible? "I do not refer to your capturing Kickback," Shockwave says to Scorn without actually turning towards her. "Now, Kickback: what is your last memory before working with Archaeonix?" His death? "What is your first memory involving Archaeonix? I want to hear all your activities from that point until now." Kickback leers back at Laserbeak, though is unable to move or tilt his head in the slightest, "I seem to be living just fine, thank you very much! Step a little closer would you? I'm quite...hungry." Even without his insectoid form, there's something ravenous in the insecticon's gaze at the mechabird on his chest for those few seconds before he is inevitably distracted by all the questions again. "Wait, how do I know this isn't some elaborate ruse? I find it difficult to believe Megatron would let anyone else lead!" A pause though, and he seems to be thinking such thoughts that are almost transparent on his face. Maybe MEgatron is dead? Or -is- this Megatron reborn? Though why would he be rebuilt after so long in his own form...something doesn't add up. This place is a mixture of the familiar and the unfamiliar all at once. "Memories? You want to know about my -memories-? Pfeh, that's easy it..." Another pause, another confused look on his face for a moment. Maybe it's not so easy afterall. "I...before the Master? The last memory? It is fuzzy...difficult. I remember Earth, and Cybertron. I remember gathering energy. A great battle to happen but...Megatron promised us -much- to eat. Everything we wanted..." He frowns at that, optic visor deepening. "...why can't I remember? I remember waking up. The Master standing over us, he had given us life again, he told us. Is that what you mean? Be more specific!" Laserbeak turns about to face Kickback, "And I enjoy eating as well...optics specifically. Right now, you're on MY table, Insecticon." He chuckles softly, his voice lowers a little, from conversational to interest, "Nothing about Unicron, Kickback? Nothing about the Chaosbringer? And speaking of one of those as a Master" He raises his beak in a scoff, "Your master stands before you, Kickback. You know this." He looks back to Galvatron, then to Kickback, "Then tell us more about this Quint of yours." He clamps his talon on Kickback's face. The Insecticon didn't really need the extra restraint, it was just for drama's sake. "Shockwave asked about his plans...you will answer..." He tsks once before stepping away, "Or not. I have enough information on the EDC memory drain device that I'm sure we can arrange something." He adds a cycle later, "I know your type. Asking to die, full of resolve. And I promise you this. When you have nothing left, such as you are, but your willpower and spite, THAT is when things become most interesting. You find yourself resolute, loyal to him? That nothing more can happen to you? That no pain can damage you any worse than you've already experienced? THAT, my estranged Kickback...THAT is where I *start*." "Did he say HOW he 'gave you life?' Galvatron asks impatiently. "I saw Kickback, or /A/ Kickback, reforged by... suffice to say, reforged, after the Battle of Autobot City, a battle I am proud to call a victory. In his new form, under new name and with new identity, Kickback serves me much as Cyclonus, once the lifeless husk of Bombshell, does. So, then, who are YOU?" Scorn's upright posture tightens by a hair or two when Shockwave corrects her, smirk falling a bit as lips press thin. "Ah.. yes, that." It's still somewhat of a hard fact to accept, that both she and Buzzkill provided the information needed to rebuild the original Insecticons, essentially making them both the 'mothers' of the trio... and Archaeonix the 'father'. Ick. Fingers idly flex at her back as she listens to Kickback talk of his memories, which garners a loft of a brow. How would the Quint have been able to keep their old memories intact? More temporal craziness? She's tempted to question a few things, but instead glances to Shockwave across the table and asks him something instead. "Ah, sir, speaking of memories and the mind. As per the previous report, has there been any news on the, uhm..." She pauses, pondering, but just goes and lightly taps her skull to simplify, indicating the shell found in Kickback's head. Still in his original position, Juggernaut prefers to allow the others time to interrogate Kickback. For being a Insecticon, the big lummox could really care less about one of the 'originals'. Just as long as he isn't a weakling.. or a double agent. The though of either scenario meaning ole Jughead could pummel him puts the ever faintest smirk on his mug, before it's immediately replace by the usual grimace. Shockwave watches closely as Kickback gets confused in the middle of answering the question. He has a hypothesis on this and it's becoming more likely. The military strategist folds his arms as Laserbeak and Galvatron hammer him with new questions. Seeing no reason to interfere, he instead answers Scorn. "I suspect we will be receiving 'news' on that soon enough." Shockwave takes a step back to one of the darker corners of the room (that isn't already inhabited by Spinister), motioning for Scorn to follow. Shockwave mutters to Scorn, "... cerebro... is... but it... also... his memories.... Kickback... on... and... with us... and... Scorn,... responsible... your... his... surgically... him surviving the..." You whisper "The cerebro shell implanted within Kickback is controlling him, but it may also be clouding his memories. Removing it is paramount to ensuring Kickback will act on good faith and cooperate with us against Archaeonix and his fellow Insecticons. You, Scorn, were partly responsible for giving Kickback and his brothers the 'spark' of life back. I plan to use your neural net to stabilize his while surgically removing the shell, raising the chances of him surviving the operation." to Scorn. Kickback lays there, unable to move as the talon is put on his face, though the look he gives Laserbeak...if looks could kill. "When I eat you, I'm going to start with your wings and work my way up to your cranial unit slowly!" And then the questions start to fly from all sides. "Chaos bringer? Unicron? -BOMBSHELL- as that...that, two-humped thing over there?", and yes he looks right at Cyclonus as he says that, since he can't even tilt his head. A rasping, coughing laugh escapes from his mouth then, "And I don't even know what a 'Quint' -is-. Did Reflector upgrade himself from triplets to quadruplets and then Quintuplets? What are these fabrications, these lies!? At least Megatron was more straightforward when he wanted something from us!" And again the bluster is replaced by silence as another thought pokes at him. "...how? How he gave us life? He used the spark, the Insecticon spark. And then he...HNNNNGH." The lifesign device monitoring Kickback gives off a suddenly insistant *BEEPBEEPBEEP* at a rapid pace, followed by a wireframe image of a certain something at the back of his head flashing slightly. A moment later, the Insecticon's demeanor darkens and he calms down. "It doesn't matter. The Master can do -anything- he likes. And we obey." "You don't want to see my straightforward!" Galvatron snarls, backhanding Kickback across the face. "I want to know how he brought you back and made you serve him! I want to know why you are LOYAL! You were never loyal to me! You have always been mercenaries, I had to bribe you and coax you and threaten you at EVERY STEP, and now you WORSHIP this... CREATURE?! This so-called Master!? One way or the other I WILL know how this was accomplished!" He has been brandishing his cannon almost reflexively throughout this brief rage but seems to realize that he needs Kickback alive and storms out, instead. "Shockwave, find out! Between yourself, Laserbeak and the Insecticons, I expect RESULTS!" A clatter is audible from down the hall as Galvatron shoves a guard out of the way, and his frustrated, fading stride. Laserbeak seems unphased by the threats, perhaps it's because he's used to such things, or perhaps it's because the mechs surrounding him can probably neutralize an entire planet. He instinctively flies off to the side as Galvatron rages, perching quickly on a side bench. The Warlord vents his piece, and leaves the bird trembling in his wake. "Let's try another question, one that doesn't involve strange words, or threats..." He leans in a bit, his eyes focusing analysis on that spot on his head. "What HAS this Master been telling you to do? What have you done in his name? What are you to do further for him?" Sometimes it all comes down to the delivery, the wording of things, those who are mentally reworked have roadblocks up to certain questions, but generally nothing to stop boasting. Laserbeak considers the flaw in programming as he awaits his response. Scorn slips away from her side of the medical table when Shockwave beckons, acting the good little bug and tailing along into the shadows to speak all hush hush with the cyclops. She certainly agrees with some parts of what he tells her, but others, specifically his plans, bring an uneasy look to her visage, the femme biting inner cheek while casting gaze down and sidelong. She doesn't look entirely pleased, sharp fingers twitching in unease. "Mm... As you wish, Commander Shockwave." Scorn mutters above a whisper and tries to shove back her displeasure, straightening back up and looking him in that beady yellow optic as she offers a stern nod. And then Galvatron moves in with a force, Scorn's optics flashing a bit in surprise, quickly easing a single step closer to Shockwave as their leader storms in to cuff Kickback across the face and cause an uproar before stomping out again like some giant purple whirlwind of rage. "Mmf.. I never do like being i nthe same room with him when he does that.." Scorn comments lowly before removing herself from Shockwave's side and stepping back out of the shadows. "We will have them," Shockwave assures Galvatron, looking up from his conversation with Scorn. Unlike the Insecticon femme, he seems unworried about the warlord's anger, but then he never seems worried. Gazing at Kickback, he adds, "But not while the cerebro shell is implanted in your brain. Come, Scorn, we have surgery to perform." Stepping up to Kickback, he motions Scorn to the second operating table. "Continue asking your questions, Laserbeak, but you may find the subject more forthcoming within several moments," Shockwave says, grabbing numerous instruments. Reaching up, he grabs one of two cables hanging from the ceiling. Without warning, he shoves it into the back of Kickback's head. There's a loud *WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL* followed by a click as a connection is made. Shockwave then reaches up for the second cable, glancing in Scorn's direction. "Whoofgh!" Kickback exclaims as Galvatron's hand slams across his face, sending a tendril of energon splashing against the farthest wall. When the stars start to clear from his vision, the Insecticon works his mouth open and closed a few times, wishing very much that he could reach up and rub at his smarting face as he mutters, "Strange. That was...a bit familiar." Another glare at Laserbeak, "We did -whatever- he asked us to do. He tells us and we obey! If you're looking for more than that you're going to have to...wait..what are you doing?" The latter is aimed at Shockwave as he steps up closer, eyeing the cables which are taken in hand and thusly plugged into the back of his head. "GYAGH! What is this!? Stop it, I've told you what I can! The Master will have your heads for this, you'll see! Auugh!" Scorn tries her best to keep her cool, but it's.. difficult when staring down the very cable about to be plugged into the back of your head. It's like any surgery, really. You have faith in your surgeon, but there's always that doubt thingering in your mind whether it will work out. It doesn't help the cable reminds her immensely of Archaeonix's tentacle that jacked into her brain a while back. But for now she says nothing, trying to blank her mind as she silently moves to the second medical bed and settles onto her back and awaits Shockwave's move. The longer time stretches between now and then allows nerves to start slipping past her attempts at steeling herself, optics a bit wider than usual and fingers tightening while interlaced across her torso, feet fidgiting now and then. The things she does for the Empire, dear Primus. Laserbeak lands on Kickback's chest again, "I want specifics. Where did he have you go, and what did he have you do?" He leans in closer, "And if you think Galvatron's assault was familiar, then this should restart your memory banks further." With that, laser vision comes forth in a burst of red, the vulture haphazardly turning his gaze over Kickback's torso. Nothing overly important, but at this point, that's not the priority. Focus the hate, get him deadly angry, he'll slip up...the bird posits. He pressures Kickback as Shockwave and Scorn get to work, "Archaeonix, your Master. Where is his base? What are his intentions? Answer! You want me dead? You want to eat me? You'll do nothing if you cannot survive. I want your memories, Kickback. Names, places, goals, and actions. And I'll get them too, even if I have to chop up your nasty little head to do it, and carve you into pieces, I. Will. Get. My. Answers." Propelling himself from the wall forward, Juggernaut's grimace remains as he stalks quickly towards Kickback. Even if one were blind to not behold the towering behemoth staggering forward, they'd hear him from a mile away. Even when Shockwave begins preparations for surgery, the Insecticon slams a curled fist upon the seat's arm-top and leans in real close to Kickback. "Why you simpering pile of scrap.. ENOUGH of this jabber about your pathetic 'Master'. Where's he now? Huh? Lotta good he's done ya." Juggernaut pratically foams from the mouthplate, looking sidelong at Laserbeak. "Why are you bargaining with this piece of tinplate? Only one thing his kind understands." the brute finishes, lifting his fist and throwing it into his other open palm.. like a nervous baseball player does with ball and mit. "Just give the word Shockwave, and he'll be WISHIN' he started talking a helluva lot sooner!" Shockwave has a very trustworthy face. As Scorn settles in, Shockwave lowers the cable. There's the sound of the cable's connector ports converting to piercing mode, followed by the mechanisms *WRRRRRRRRRL*ing, followed by Shockwave plugging it into Scorn's back. "The 'master' will not be so for long, Kickback," Shockwave comments. Glancing over at the medical computer, he sees that Kickback and Scorn's neural nets have been linked. Her strength should help to keep Kickback's net stable for the procedure. This will be the second time she's been responsible for bringing Kickback back to life. Moving behind Kickback again, Shockwave begins the operation, opening up the espionage mech's headcase. Kickback will be awake throughout the operation, and able to answer Laserbeak (should he be capable). In fact, Shockwave would rather Kickback be preoccupied with the Cassetticon's questions than what's happening to his brain. "The word, Juggernaut, will be given only if this procedure fails," Shockwave comments, rooting around with a laser scalpel. Now where is that cerebro shell? Kickback isn't answering any questions at this point, he's too busy TRYING to struggle against whatever it is Shockwave is doing to the back of his head, Laserbeak's continued questions just get the same response over and over, "The Master...the Master will all! We obey! The Master will...AUGH!" The device next to the table continues to drone now in a steady *BEEEPBEEEPBEEEPBEEEP* over and over again as the wireframe image and that little spot on the back of his head flashes steadily and brightly. In a way, it's almost as if Kickback is fighting something -else- entirely as he's barraged with those questions over and over again. THe 'shell' isn't hard to see as Shockwave opens up the back of the Insecticon's head. Lodged firmly into place right where a cerebro shell should be when implanted on a victim, though there seems to be about ten times as many linkages anchoring it down. Curious... This is majorly, majorly complicated medical stuff, and replicating it may be well beyond the ability of Cybertronian science at the moment. This cerebro shell has been modified in such a precise way by someone with such a PRECISE knowledge of how Cybertronian anatomy works, there's no doubt this has been mucked around with by Quintesson hands (tentacles). Laserbeak scowls at Juggernaut, "This is my domain, you rudimentary plebian. Stand aside until someone needs some paultry dirt moved or debris eaten." He tilts his head, studying Kickback's responses. "Do you have a GOTO 10 error?" With a mused tone, he continues, "The Master will all...that's not even a full sentence. Is that what he programs you with? Quite shoddy work then, no wonder you have such problems with this conversation. Let's start over, shall we?" His eyes twinkle, playing off of the monitor's display. More basic questions are barraged at him, his name, his rank, his compatriots, how Autobot City tasted...his history, his LIFE. Then things turn to the recent again, Archaeonix, his plans, his whereabouts. It's all a ploy really, there was little he expected Kickback to say of any meaning now, it was all in the monitor now, that was what was telling secrets... Scorn stiffens when the chord's piercing end jacks into her, unable to help shifting slightly and giving a pained, unhappy grunt as jaw tightens. Thankfully it isn't too unpleasant, and doesn't have her feeling anymore different than she usually would aside from the odd twinge through the neural net now and then as things pass between them. Relaxing only slightly she eyes Juggernaut and Laserbeak, watching the two keep Kickback busy with interrogation. That bug better be /damn/ grateful when all of this is over and he's back to normal. "Probably a bit late to ask, sir, but... I won't be affected if things go.. south with him, will I?" Scorn asks lowly, optics hovering on Shockwave while he messes around in the mech's processors. Will she die if he dies? Oh how she hopes not. Shockwave gently moves aside an inner casing layer. He leans in slightly, optic focusing on the cerebro shell itself. It has clearly been surgically attached, unlike Bombshell's typical 'shoot it at them' method. This is unsurprising, though, and merely confirms what Shockwave has suspected all along. This is unfortunate, though, as it means removal will be significantly more complicated and dangerous. "Unlikely," Shockwave says to Scorn, "But possible. Keep him steady, Scorn. His neural net is going to be demonstrating sharp electrical spikes as I disconnect the safeguards Archaeonix has placed in him." Slooooowly, Shockwave reaches in with the laser scalpel. There's a soft *bzzt* and the shimmer of red light from the instrument. Shockwave glances at the monitoring device for guidance... and to see if Kickback still lives. "Your domain? You bird brained half wit, your domain is spying from safe locations." Juggernaut half-spits out, edging closer to Kickback and the bird. "Do not pretend to summon a spine because you're in the presence of Lord Shockwave." After the comment soaks in, the Insecticon brawler turns back towards the one optic'd wonder in hopes that the procedure goes south. Not to cause Scorn any undue distress, but rather then he could USE Laserbeak to bludgeon Kickback around. Two birds, one stone.. and who said Insecticons weren't smart?? Kickback's reaction is instantaneous as the soft sound announces the linkage being severed, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" His entire body lights up with an electrical jolt, bathing the whole room in a brilliant white light and actually halfway threatening to electrocute Laserbeak in the process if he doesn't hop off of the Insecticon's chestplate in time. The feedback pulse travels down the cable and actually envelops Scorn as well as she suddenly feels the same surge of power that Kickback receives. It is painful, horribly so, but it still doesn't seem to be quite as bad as he gets it. The monitor goes haywire, beeping out a constant and savagely quick tone with a staccato of beeps with only comes to an end when Kickback's entire body goes limp a moment later and a solid *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* issues out along with a single steady line trailing to the side... Kickback's optic visor dims and starts to lose all light as his entire body begins to go limp. Laserbeak squints as Kickback screams, then jolts of electricity start crackling about him, sending the interrogator bailing from the soon to be corpse. He perches on the bench at the far end of the room. Within a few moments, he reasserts himself, his wings tucked in close, observing whatever malpractice Shockwave is up to...amusing but there will be optical data to confirm that this was HIS muckup not Laserbeak's. He scowls at the lost cause, spouting "Squawk!" as if it were a curse. Scorn loves giving pain, oh yes. But recieving? Hates it. Hates hates hates. It may not be like what Kickback experiences, but it's horrid all the same, shocks hitting her like a freight train and stabbing through her systems, body seizing up and writhing on the table as claws immediatly begin to scratch deep lines into it. "Nngaah!!" She screams, feeling some of what he does, and while her body doesn't light up like his, her optics certainly do, daring to overheat and crack her lenses. But thank Primus it doesn't last forever, Scorn shuddering as body eases when the pain begins to trickle away. And with it the feeling Kickback. Damnit. Toasted brain does its best to snap back to normal, snaking through the feed to give him a jolt and dredge him back from the edge of death. If she doesn't get some masive reward by the end of this, she doesn't know what she's gonna do. Maybe kill someone. Someone lowly, of course. *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* The flatlined indicator pulses once, then twice, then slowly returns to a normal rhythm again. And slowly, light returns to Kickback's optic, a faint red pinprick that begins weakly but finally returns to its previous crimson hue once more as his mouth opens and shuts several times, as if a silent gasp for air. It takes a long time before the Insecticon can finally formulate some words. "Gone..." The tone isn't mournful, nor sad...it's almost curious, like a new discovery. "...why was he the master? I don't know..." A moment passes, and then his voice lifts up in nervous sound that soon gives away to an almost insane cackling. "...HAHAHA. Why did we obey that skull faced squid-alien? I DON'T KNOW! GYAHAHAHAHA!" His laughing becomes almost hysterical at this point, the punchline to an incredible joke that he hasn't been able to get, until now. Cyclonus finally emerges from the shadows to speak. "It seems that your procedure has worked, Shockwave. Or has it? DOUBLE CHECK. Find a way. And..." He turns his head towards Scorn. "I see that you have not unduly harmed my secretary. Good. It would be a shame to have to find another." He glares down at Kickback. "If you are truly no longer loyal to that wretched creature, then you should have no issues answering our questions, Kickback." As the final linkage is removed, Shockwave watches the monitor. Suddenly, blinding light shoot out of Kickback, and Shockwave instinctively raises his arm to shield his optic, taking a step back to avoid having his sensors overload. This is fortunate as it prevents him from being electrocuted. The monitor is flashing with all sorts of wild colours, but Shockwave is able to make sense of most of it. It isn't exactly *expected*, though. Once Kickback slumps, Shockwave glances away from it. Is he dead? Even Shockwave did not know for sure until Scorn's optics light up. The cables connecting the two Insecticons are almost glowing, and so it is clear that Scorn has saved Kickback when the latter suddenly returns to the land of the living. Shockwave steps out from behind Kickback as he recovers, taking a moment to unhook Scorn from the table. "The reason, Kickback, is this." Shockwave shows Kickback the cerebro shell. It's so tiny, able to rest on the tip of Shockwave's finger. Once everyone's had a good look, Shockwave deposits it into a small clear cube for safekeeping and further investigation. Nodding to Cyclonus, he says to Kickback, "Now, let us reiterate our previous questions. What do you remember?" At least someone's happy. Meanwhile Scorn looks like she's about to purge everything she's ever eaten. She's strongwilled, yes, but even she has her limits, and trying to keep Kickback alive has certainly put a toll on her. "Urghh..." She groans softly after Shockwave unhooks her, yellow optics dim with metnal fatigue. "I'm.. just gonna lay here for a minute.." The poor mantis mutters, staying where she is atop the table and not making any move to sit up or comment on the situation. Or Cyclonus' mention of 'secretary'. Kickback's hysterical laughter dies down a bit, several deep 'breaths' taken as if he were trying to work off a great Herculean effort of sorts. His visor flickers, as if he were looking around the room for the first time since he got here. "Remember?" He gasps out, then slowly composes himself, his echoing voice giving it that rasp. "...I don't remember much. We -did- wake up and the M..." he pauses, then his visor darkens. "...that -thing- told us he'd given us life again. The Insecticon sparks in the bodies he had claimed as his own. Something about a contingency plan in the past. Just in case...clone bodies claimed and reborn. BUT I AM NO CLONE!" He strains for just a moment against the restraints, which are still in place, but then settles back on the chair again, mouth opening a bit to show gritted teeth. "He never told us his final plan, he had us do his bidding of course. Attacking here, manual labor there. He didn't even promise us food and we slavishly obeyed!" The way he speaks that line suspects that he considers it a personal violation of the WORST sort. "I don't know what he intends to do, but he recently kept talking about a ring. A great ring of some kind." Cyclonus raises an optic brow. "Ring? As in... jewelry? Why? Our species does not bother with such nonsense. Even ornamentation such as capes is rare--unless you're Starscream," Cyclonus finishes with a sneer. "Or is it something else? Shockwave, go through our databases and search for all references to rings. Pit knows how long that will take, though..." Shockwave stares at Kickback's face, unmoving. He's studying the Insecticon for any hint of betrayal or treachery. How many times have they thought they had the advantage over Archaeonix, only to have it snatched away from them? Surely the Quintesson could have put a greater effort into saving Kickback. Perhaps this is all a plant? All this is playing in the back of Shockwave's paranoid mind while Kickback explains what he remembers. "Great ring..." he repeats. "Acknowledged, Cyclonus. Beginning datatrack search now." Outbound lands on level 47 and heads into the workshop. Outbound has left. "Yes, the great ring. So vast, it will be where his plan comes to fruition. Or so he said..." Kickback rasps out, his optic visor flickering to and fro between those present, then settling on the Cyclops again. Because he's the most familiar. "But BEWARE, Shockwave." The insecticon strains against the restraints, as if he were trying to lean closer to the Commander in an attempt to speak of some conspiracy, "He -knows- things. The squid. He -always- knows. A million times he can do something, a million times he can live a moment. Over and over again until it is just right. I don't know -how- he does it, but it is why he cannot be touched. Why he ALWAYS knows what will happen." If Cyclonus wanted jewelery he should ask Scorn. Girl's got tons of random stuff in her hoard piles. Feeling a bit more stable now the femme grunts and pushes herself up with minor effort, swinging legs off the side and taking a moment to steady herself once on her feet. "Now that's that over... Kickback." Optics zero in on the mech across from her, Scorn standing up fully and making her way over to join the others to take up a stand before him, looking down on him with a half narrowed gaze and one arm akimbo. "Seeing as you're back to your senses, or at least we can only hope, I wonder if you're still keen on staying with the squid, or returning to us?" Last few words are offered with a smooth smirk. It would be amazing if the trio came back to them, the great originals amongst the fold once more to reak havoc on the Autobots. Galvatron vanishes out of reality. Galvatron has left. Shockwave listens intently to what Kickback has to say. "A great, vast ring." He exchanges looks with Cyclonus. "The Dyson's Ring, perhaps." The Decepticons have never been quite sure what to do with it. The mention of Archaeonix doing things a million times until it's right gives Shockwave some theories. "Limited time travel? Repeatedly live through events, replaying them with the knowledge you gained over the last playback?" Now how in the world do you fight that? Finally, Scorn's last question is of some interest to Shockwave, so he waits for the answer. Scorn's question causes the insecticon's optic band to flicker towards her, and he studies her perhaps for the first time. "Hrnnnh, I do not remember a time when there were more insecticons than just the three of us, but I cannot say I mind the thought. Release me..." His hands clench into fists, "...and I will HAPPILY sink my mandibles into the squid-being's hide in retribution for this humiliation. Bombshell and Shrapnel also require freeing from his disgusting grasp..." Kickback totally said that. Cyclonus feels almost foolish now! "Of course! The Dyson's Ring. To be quite honest, that place makes even I wary. Such a massive structure--completely abandoned! And yet the Quintesson has shown interest in it. Alas, to search for what he's looking for there would be problematic. Its surface area is so vast that we may as well search every square mile of the solar system it resides in. We need more information to narrow down our search, and install surveillance satellites to warn us of unusual activity." He frowns at Kickback's request, then looks at Shockwave again, optics narrowed. "Shockwave? Is he... cleared for duty?..." Oh boy, is Kickback in for a treat when he gets to meet the others and see the immense variety and scale of Insecticons the Empire holds now. It may be a little overwhelming for the guy. His answer is exactly what Scorn wanted to hear, smirk curling into a broad, toothy, chesire grin as optics light up and hands clasp together with a soft clap. "Excellent! Though, letting you go sadly isn't my call..." Words drift along with her gaze, which shifts between both Cyclonus and Shockwave, giving the two a large, hopeful smile. She would be batting her lashes so hard if she had any. Shockwave looks back at Cyclonus, completely ignoring Scorn's puppy dog eyes. "As far as Decepticon science is concerned, there was no other method of coercion present other than the enhanced cerebro shell, which is no longer a concern." Still, it doesn't sit right with Shockwave to just let Kickback have free reign over the place. "Perhaps we place him in Scorn and Buzzkill's custody and monitor his actions." Shockwave definitely wants a consensus on this. Kickback's optic visor flips back and forth between those present as they discuss what to do with him. Dare he hope he's going to be released afterall? Even if in some limited fashion? "If you release me..." he finally says, his tone careful and controlled. "...will I be allowed to find something of sustenance? It's been some time since I found something proper to eat and I feel a rather overwhelming need to..." He lets out a long breath, a rasping sound that ALMOST sounds like he were smacking his lips. "...feeeeed." Some things never change. Cyclonus nods at that. "Excellent. Kickback, you shall be released... into the custody of Scorn and Buzzkill. They shall... acclimate you to recent changes in the Empire. Do not stray far from them, lest I hear of it and assume you are betraying us again." His optics narrow. "For if you do, no excuses shall spare your life." He tilts his head, considering Kickback's request. "There is an Autobot in cell 46 on this level. If memory serves, the interrogators reported breaking him and he told them everything he knew. As such, he is no longer needed. You may devour that Autobot." The left corner of his lip turns slightly upward. "I'm a proponent of responsible recycling, after all." "An excellent idea." Scorn concurs with the two, glad to have them deciding to keep Kickback. "He'll be in good hands with us, of that I can assure you." She's certainly going to have fun spending time with him, that's for sure, feeding, teaching him of past and current events, just genrally bringing him up to speed. But for the moment he seems intent of eating, and Cyclonus provides a solution, Scorn simply holding a hand palm up to him for when he's released, ready to grab him up and delightedly lead him off for an easy meal. "Well then, can't keep lunch waiting. Shall we?" Shockwave loses the evil battle to Cyclonus this time. He was just going to suggest eating scrap metal. While Cyclonus threatens Kickback, Shockwave does so to Scorn: "Know that his is not the only life at stake here, Scorn. Keep close watch on him. Any failure on hispart will reflect on you and Buzzkill." No, Buzzkill doesn't get consulted. She'll follow orders like she always does. "There are tracker implants and remote shutdown chips if needed." As the decision has been made, Shockwave steps around Kickback's table, unhooks the cable from the back of his head, and turns off the restraints. "Welcome back to the Decepticons, Kickback." Kickback takes the hand offered to him by Scorn, getting up to his feet once more, then taking a moment to rub his wrists and his ankles for good measure. "I suppose there's going to be some gaps I'm going to have to get filled in on things I've missed..." He concedes, then looks back to Scorn once more. "As for lunch..." And with that, he leaps back and transforms in mid-air, landing on his insectoid legs as his wings beat rapidly a few times as if to warm up. "Last one there gets the leftover scraps!" And with a powerful LEAP that only a grasshopper can truly do, he SOARS out the doorway of the cell, landing in the hallway and so startling one of the guards as to send the hapless seeker toppling over in surprise. A quick glance left and right and he spots the number 46 on a cell door further down the hallway. Another powerful leap carries him in that direction. And sure enough, about twenty seconds later comes the blood curdling scream of an Autobot prisoner.... Cyclonus watches the Insecticon(s) go, turning to Shockwave. "Well, at least his appetite is back to normal, if nothing else is. Hmm. But now that he's freed from the Quintesson's control, we are still not guaranteed of his loyalty. I would know that better than anyone..." He glowers, red optics smouldering. "Kickback may be rejoined with his brothers, but when they are, they must learn quickly that Galvatron will not tolerate their nonsense any longer." Funny, how last time she saw that altmode, she was actually fighting it, not abot to follow it to grab some food. But Scorn doesn't rush to join Kickback just yet as he bounds out the door, instead turning to Shockwave when he addresses her. "As you wish, sir. I don't intend to let this one out of my sights anytime soon, I assure you. And of course, I'm at your disposal when we need to.. do /this/ again with the other two." It was painful end exhausting, but she wants credit, damnit. Antennas flick at the scream coming from down the call, Scorn looking up from the bow she gives the two high ranking officers and out the door. "Ah, please excuse me, I believe that's my meal calling." And with a curt smile she shifts to her mantis mode before skittering on out the door to join the feast. If Shockwave had a sense of humour, he'd point out that should the Insecticons rebel again they can just be tossed out of Astrotrain again. Alas, Shockwave does not have a sense of humour and so does not do so. "I have always considered the dark stain on the floor of the Great Hall that serves as Starscream's remains as a suitable reminder that Galvatron does not tolerate nonsense any longer."